Vegeta's Mate
by Jinko Kawaii
Summary: When Vegeta was five, he was assigned a mate who survived Frieza's attack, but Vegeta didnt know. She's back and Bulma has to act as Vegeta's mate, but things go wrong. More Chapters
1. Prologue

Vegeta's Mate. By Gohan's Gal. Prologue.  
  
When Vegeta was five, he was assigned a mate called Sharby. She loved him but Vegeta loathed her and he pleaded his parents to let him chose someone else. They agreed so they sent him off to another planet that was inhibited by the Saiyan race. But he found no one. Sharby found out about this and left Vegeta-Sei to find him. He didn't know of it. He had left the planet with no mates and went back to Vegeta-Sei that was not there any more and a waiting Frieza who told him that he was one of the last surviving Saiyans. Neither of them knew about Sharby. Years past and Vegeta came to Earth. Frieza was just killed by his future son when Sharby found out the location of Vegeta. Still in love with him, she made her search for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chapter is about Vegeta and Bulma's act to be 'mates'. R+R please. Gohan's Gal. 


	2. Chapter 1

Vegeta's Mate. Chapter One. Jealousy.  
  
"Do you expect me to eat this?" Vegeta asked Bulma as he picked up a black piece of toast. "It will stain my insides." "Stop whining. It isn't my fault the toaster broke while your toast was in there." Bulma said after she finished her toast. "Hurry up because when you've finished that, we're going to buy you some new clothes. Daddy is getting tired of getting his shirts back with holes in them." "Fine then." Vegeta said. He closed his eyes and ate the charcoal. "Who would have thought? Big pwince Vegeta afwaid of burnt toast." Bulma teased. "I hate it when you act like that. It's so childish." Vegeta said once he finished. "Good. Lets go." Bulma said. They walked out of the house and got into Bulma's convertible. She lifted the roof off. It took them five minutes to get to the mall where it took them two minutes to find a guys store. "Hello miss Briefs. Will your friend need help with his decision?" asked a man. He recognised her from when she used to take her ex-boyfriend Yamcha there. "Um, I don't think so Manny. I think he can manage." Bulma said. "I didn't want to come here in the first place." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma stepped on his foot. "I heard that. Just be glad that I'm buying them with my money. Now, we don't want anything too sophisticated because suits really aren't you, we want short sleeve shirts." Bulma said. "Whatever. Just get me out of here soon." Vegeta said. Bulma walked over to a stand and found a green short sleeve shirt. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I think green is your colour, don't you?" "Fine then. Just get me some of them. I'll be fine." Vegeta said. "Come on. You have to do better then that. We'll probably have to get you some pants and some shorts. You'll have to get a jumper too and a singlet to wear under the shirts." Bulma said. "Yamcha was so better to take out shopping." "Well, I'm not Yamcha." Vegeta said, looking at pants. He picked up some cargo jeans. "Do you like them?" Bulma asked. "Why?" "Because that is a very good choice." Bulma said, taking the pants from him. "I'll take those." She added them to the pile. She found some white singlets and pulled out about eight. She found some shorts about Vegeta's size and added them. Vegeta found a jumper and grabbed that. After ten minutes, Bulma piled everything onto Vegeta and told him to try them on. "You're joking." Vegeta said. Bulma pointed to a change room. "I'm not. In there." "Is it really necessary?" Vegeta asked. "Yes. If you don't do it and the sizes are wrong then we have to come back." Bulma said. "Alright." Vegeta said. He stormed into the mirror filled room and got changed. "He really has a bad attitude." Said Manny. "You don't live with him." Bulma said. Vegeta was listening in. "Is he your boyfriend?" Manny asked. "No!" Vegeta yelled from inside the change room. He stepped out wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a white singlet underneath and black pants. The singlet was too tight. "Wow." Bulma said. "That is really what we need to buy you." "The singlet is too tight." He said. "But it still looks good." Manny said. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked. "Are you gay or something?" "Shhh, Vegeta. He doesn't want anyone to know." Bulma said. "Do you mean that I was just hit on by a gay man?" Vegeta asked. "I want a bigger singlet." He walked over to where Bulma got them and grabbed one. He looked at the size. It was the same size. He searched through them all. They were all the same size! He shook his head and went back inside the change room to try something else on. He came back out six more times. Everything fit him. "Can we go now?" "No. We just had Vegeta time. Now it's me time." Bulma said as she paid for his clothes. "And besides, we might find bigger sizes in singlets." Bulma walked into a shop seconds away. She knew where she was going. "Hi Bulma." One of the women said when she got there. "You really do love to shop, don't you?" Vegeta asked when he realised just how many people knew her. "Is this the new boyfriend?" asked one of the ladies. Bulma looked at Vegeta and pushed him out of the shop. "What?" Vegeta asked. "They found out that I dumped Yamcha and I told them that I would come back with a new guy. I forgot all about it!" Bulma said. "And what has that got to do with me?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked at him with puppy eyes. "No. No. I will not act as your boyfriend so you can stay popular." "Please? I'll fix the toaster and do any favour for you. Please." Bulma begged. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine then." Vegeta said. Bulma jumped and grabbed his arm. They walked back in. "So who is he?" asked a girl. "He's Vegeta." Bulma said. "I like your taste in men." Said another. Vegeta grunted. "I'm here to buy a new top." Bulma said. "The toaster broke this morning and I got stuff all over it." She walked over to a hanger with singlet tops. She looked through the red ones first. Vegeta sat down on a chair that was there for people who were waiting for the change rooms to be free. Girls swarmed him. "Go away." He said, but they kept on asking him questions. Bulma noticed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Hurry up. I really don't like it here." he whispered to Bulma. "You'll get used to it. There are only two shops here that are like that. This one and another around the corner. They only want to find out who you are and where you come from." "Well how do you think they'll react if I tell them that I'm from another planet?" Vegeta asked. "If you don't tell them anything, then they won't find out anything." Bulma said. "Now if they do ask you anything, tell them that we met when I broke up with Yamcha." "Okay, then." Vegeta said. She led him to another stand where she found a blue top. "Do you like this one?" she asked, holding it up. "Try it on." Vegeta said, mimicking her. "Fine then. I will." Bulma said, walking into the change room. They girls looked at Vegeta and swarmed him again. They asked him all sorts off questions. "Umm, Bulma." Vegeta called out. "What?" she called back. "Come out soon." He said. She stepped out wearing the blue top, which fitted her perfectly. All the women stopped annoying Vegeta and turned their attention to Bulma. "Good choice, Bulma." Said one. "It looks great." Said another. "So?" she asked Vegeta. "It's alright." He answered. "Please. I know what you're thinking." Bulma said. "And what's that?" Vegeta asked. "You think it looks great, don't you?" she said, approaching him. She walked right up to him. "Play along, you idiot." She whispered. Vegeta paused for a while. "How am I supposed to do that?" he whispered back. She shrugged and made him hug her. "How did I let you talk me into this?" Vegeta asked her in her ear. "Fine then. You look great." Vegeta said, pulling away from her. "I knew you thought that." Bulma said. "I think I'll get this one." She said, turning around to the counter. She paid for it and wore it back out after she grabbed her other top. They walked out. "You really can't act." Bulma said. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. "I acted pretty well." "Your hug was pathetic." Bulma said. "How am I supposed to know what you want when you're like that?" Vegeta asked her. "Easily. You've seen me with Yamcha." "And that had a lot of luck." Vegeta interrupted. "Just act like Yamcha and I used to." "Does that mean that I have to kiss you?" Vegeta asked. "If you must." Bulma said, grabbing his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Listen, if people are going to believe this, we have to look like it." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted. They turned the corner to see another one of Bulma's favourite shops. "In here, oh wait, maybe not." Bulma said when she realised that it was a Tuesday and there is nothing new on Tuesdays. "Lets go home." "Home sounds good." Vegeta said. He turned back, making Bulma go with him.  
  
"Why are you so eager to get out of here?" Bulma asked. "I'm not like you." Vegeta said. "How come I let you drag me into this?" "Because I'm lovely and you are being nice." Bulma said. "Yeah, right." Vegeta said. They walked outside and packed the car. They drove away and got home where they found someone sitting on the couch. "Oh, Vegeta. There's someone here to see you." Said doctor Briefs. "Her name is Sharby." Vegeta's eyes widened. "She says that you guys know each other from your purging days." "I, I'll be right there after I put my stuff away." Vegeta said. "No, I'll do it for you." Bulma said. Vegeta pushed her, making her go up the stairs. "What was that about?" Bulma asked once they got in her room. "That's my assigned mate." Vegeta said, closing the door. "What?" Bulma asked. "When I was five, I was assigned a mate and she is it. She's a Saiyan that loves me. I hate her. You need to help me." Vegeta begged. "Do you remember what you said in the mall?" "What part?" Bulma asked. She knew what he was going on about. "I need you to use that favour that you offered." Vegeta said. "I need to pretend that you're my mate." "And that means?" "It means that you have to pretend to be my girlfriend." Vegeta said. "Please. I'll have to go back with her." "Okay then." Bulma said. "Thank you." Vegeta said. They walked out and met up with Sharby. "Hello, Prince Vegeta." Sharby said. She noticed that he didn't have a tail. "What happened to you? Where's your tail? And why hasn't this planet been conquered?" "I, um, I.." Vegeta started. Bulma grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled. "I fell in love." "What?" Sharby asked, standing up. "What is this? Who is she? Did you forget about me?" "I thought you died so I settled down here and got a new mate and I never agreed to have you as my mate. I hated you." Vegeta said. He and Bulma turned around. Sharby glared at Bulma and then she started to power up. She got ready to throw an energy ball at Bulma. Vegeta saw this coming and he jumped in front of Bulma. It got his back. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed when he fell down. Sharby had used a very strong blast that would have gone through hundreds of humans. "Oh, no. Prince Vegeta, forgive me." Sharby said before striking Bulma. Sharby had used all her energy in the blast and she didn't kill Bulma. She ran outside; mad at herself for hurting her prince that she loved so much. Vegeta wasn't really hurt but his back was nearly destroyed. He saw that Bulma was unconscious and he went to help her. He picked her up and flew away. He flew fast, knowing that Sharby probably couldn't sense energy levels. She wasn't wearing a scouter. Bulma started to move. "Bulma, are you okay?" Vegeta asked her. "Where am I?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta, where are you taking me?" "To Kakarot's house." Vegeta answered. "We have to be careful. Sharby always had a strong point that happened to be jealousy. She'll be after you." "And you remembered when?" "When I saw you go down." Vegeta said. Then out of nowhere, Sharby appeared. She pulled Bulma away from Vegeta and threw her down. "Bulma!" he yelled. He flew down as fast as he could to catch her. Yamcha was standing beneath them, watching. Vegeta caught Bulma just as she almost hit the ground. "What is her problem?" Bulma asked Vegeta once she got her voice back. "She can't stand the fact that I've got a different mate." Vegeta said. Yamcha heard and his jaw dropped. Vegeta put Bulma down and looked for Sharby. She was gone. He turned back to Bulma. "I guess she can sense energy levels." Vegeta said. He then noticed Yamcha staring at them. "Hi, Yamcha." "Hello." Bulma said. "Hi." Yamcha said once he got his voice back. "We have to get out of here." Vegeta said. "But she will sense me if I fly." "Does that mean that we have to walk to Goku's?" Bulma asked. "Guess so. I can fly low if you want." Vegeta said, picking her up again. "Okay." Bulma said. "Bye Yamcha." Vegeta took off and kept his energy low but he still flew fast. "What was with Yamcha?" Vegeta asked Bulma. "I guess he must have heard the whole mate thing." Bulma answered. "Do you think he believed it?" "He must have. Did you see the way he was staring at us? That was funny." Bulma joked. It took them hours to get to Goku's but they got there in that day. It was eight at night. "Hello." Chi-Chi said when she answered the door. "Bulma, Vegeta. What are you two doing here? Oh, come in." Bulma took a seat and Vegeta stood up against the wall. "When I was five, I was told that my mate would be this girl who I loathed. She loved me and I couldn't stand her so I begged my parents to let me chose my own mate so they sent me off to another planet that had Saiyans on it. That's when Frieza destroyed Vegeta-Sei. She must have survived somehow and tracked me down here. I didn't want to be stuck with her so I asked Bulma to act like she was my mate. Sharby didn't like that and got jealous. She attacked Bulma but I stepped in front of the blast." Vegeta said. He got off the wall and started to pace. There was a bloodstain on the wall. "Vegeta. You're bleeding." Bulma said. "I am?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stood up and looked at his back. "I can't see." Bulma said. Vegeta went into the bathroom and took off his shirt to have a look. There was a cut down his spine. Bulma walked into the bathroom. "Do you know how bad that thing is?" "I can't see it." Vegeta said. Bulma walked up to him. "It's pretty deep." Bulma said. "It's because you saved me." "Don't worry. I'm a fast healer." Vegeta said. "It's going to get infected." Bulma said. She grabbed a damp cloth and started to wash his cut. "Did you know that it was cut?" "Yes." "Well how come you didn't tell me?" "Because I'm not a wimp." Vegeta said. "Well, you should have told me. I could have fixed it up before." "I doubt that." "I don't have the proper equipment here to stitch it up." Bulma said. "It really isn't that bad. I told you before. I'm a fast healer." Vegeta said, turning around and then walking out of the bathroom after putting his shirt back on. "That's just going to get worse, y'know?" Bulma said when they got back into the kitchen. "So why are you guys here?" Goku asked Vegeta and Bulma. "We can't stay at Bulma's and we have nowhere else to go." Vegeta said. Chi-Chi walked over to the sofa in the lounge room and pulled it out to make a bed. "I'm sorry, but this is the only other bed that we have." Chi-Chi said. "I'm sure that you two will manage there. You are each other's mate after all." Goku joked. "Really funny." Bulma said. They talked for two hours. "Well, I'm going to sleep." Chi-Chi said. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." Everyone said in unison. "Well, I'm in too." Goku said, shortly after Chi-Chi. He walked into their room. "Goodnight, mates." He said with a laugh. "Well, now I'm stuck with you." Bulma said to Vegeta. She walked into the lounge room and crawled into bed. He turned off the light and followed her. "Hey, wait. I want to look at your back." Bulma said, crawling back out and turning on the light. He took his top off as lay on his stomach on the bed and she sat next to him. "It's still pretty bad." "I don't care." Vegeta said, sitting back up. He sat back up and crawled into bed. Bulma turned off the light and she got in on the other side of the bed. "Goodnight." She said before dozing off. "Goodnight." Vegeta said. He thought about Sharby and Bulma. 'What if Sharby does get to Bulma? Why did she say yes to me? Why did I save her?' Bulma started to toss and turn in her sleep. Vegeta looked at her and pulled her closer to him so she would calm down. He started to doze off to sleep. Minutes later, Bulma woke up and realised that her head was on Vegeta's chest. She looked at him and saw that he was sound asleep. She seemed comfortable with him. She silently fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------((------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
The next chapter is about Sharby coming back to attack Bulma. R+R please. Yours Truly Gohan's Gal. 


	3. Chapter 2

Vegeta's Mate. Chapter Two. Sharby's Return.  
  
Vegeta woke up and looked around. Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Then Bulma breathed in and he realised that her head was resting on his chest. He lightly lifted her head up and placed it on a pillow. She woke up. "Good morning." Vegeta whispered so only Bulma could hear. "Why was I, y'know?" Bulma asked and she started to blush. "You were having a nightmare so I did it to calm you down." Vegeta said. "Did you sleep well after? How did you know that you were like that?" "I woke up in the middle of the night. Thank you." Bulma said. "It's pretty hard to figure you out." "What do you mean?" "At first, you gave the impression that you think that you were the only person and now you do this." "Well I can change." "Thank you for saving me yesterday." Bulma said as she hugged him. He stroked her hair. "Why did you jump in front of me?" "I guess I." "Morning guys. You two are getting close." Goku said when he realised that they were hugging. They separated and blushed a little when they themselves realised. "So how's your back?" "How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta asked. He sat up and Bulma saw a scar going down his spine. "I'm sorry." Bulma said. "Why? It's either this, that didn't even hurt, or going back with Sharby." Vegeta said, making Bulma feel better. "Get up. I'm gonna get you prepared just in case she comes after you again." "Okay. I'll see you in twenty." Bulma got up and showered. Then she had some toast. She walked out to find Vegeta and Goku sparing. She could tell that it was just a spar because no one was badly bleeding or injured. They stopped and flew over to Bulma and Gohan who were waiting for them. Goku and Gohan flew away and Vegeta took Bulma to a clearing. "First, you need to learn how to fly but before we do that, you need to get your energy level up. I want you to keep up with me. I'll fly and you have to follow me. I will get faster." Vegeta said before he started to fly in a large circle. Bulma ran underneath him and she started off good but she slowed down after two minutes. "You can't be tired yet." He snapped. "Well, I am." Bulma said. "I haven't been brought up to destroy planets." "You were friends with Kakarot and he is a Super Saiyan, one of the most feared beings in the universe. How couldn't you?" "Can't we just use the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked. "That's a stupid idea." Vegeta said. The day passed quickly and soon everyone was asleep. Sharby had followed Goku's energy level, from his spar with Vegeta and was in the Son family's house. She saw Bulma and Vegeta asleep in bed together and went after Bulma. Vegeta woke up and saw Sharby going for Bulma. He blasted Sharby, waking up Bulma and giving her some time to get away. The jealous Saiyan wasn't hurt so she went after Bulma again. Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma and took the blow. "I'm sorry, my prince." Sharby said before disappearing again. Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "You saved me again." "Was I supposed to watch you die?" Vegeta asked. Then Goku, Gohan and Chi- Chi who had heard the fight came running in. "What happened?" Goku asked. "You're late and you missed the fight." Bulma said. "Sharby came after me again." "Bulma, are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah. Vegeta saved me." Bulma answered. "You're getting used to this, aren't you?" Goku asked Vegeta. "She'll come back for Bulma. We need to leave." Vegeta said. "Before we go, where'd she get you?" Bulma asked. "Again?" Vegeta complained. Bulma looked up at him with angry eyes. "Fine then. It was just on my back." "Let me look." Bulma demanded. Vegeta turned around and proved to her that it was nothing. "So how are you going to get rid of this problem? Are you going to live your life running away from her or are you going to wait until she gets Bulma and then live your life with Sharby?" Chi-Chi asked. "No. I need to get rid of her." Vegeta said. "Do you mind joining me Kakarot? It could be hard. Killing a Saiyan always was." "Kay, but we leave in the morning." Goku said as he and Chi-Chi walked back in their room. Gohan then left for his and Bulma got into bed. "Thankyou." Bulma said to Vegeta. He then got into bed next to her. "You never told me why you always save me." "Well, I, um. If you were dead then who would fix the toaster and let me stay at their house? And if you were dead then I'd have to be Sharby's mate." Vegeta said. Bulma moved over to him and hugged him. He surprisingly, he hugged her back. "But I'm not your true mate. Do you really think that she believes us?" "I hope so. You're lucky that she hasn't killed you. She was one of my biggest opponents on Vegeta-Sei. I think she was the strongest female." "What about your mother? Wasn't she strong to have to put up with you?" "I can't really remember her. She died when I was really young. I grew up with my father. I had a little cousin who kept me company, despite him being two months when Vegeta-Sei was blown up. I can remember I had to take care of him half of the time. I had to hum this song to him to put him asleep. It calms all Saiyan babies." "Were you a noisy baby?" "How am I supposed to know? I don't have that good of a memory. I have been knocked around a lot. What about you? Were you all that bad?" "Mum says that when we had family get togethers, I would always be asleep while all the other children would be playing with their latest toys, or my latest toys seeing as I was the spoilt one. Did you ever think that you would have a mate when Frieza killed everyone?" "No. I thought that I would be stuck by myself with no love or children." "Do you still feel that way?" Bulma asked. "I'm sure you could find someone here on Earth. I still think that I'm destined for Yamcha, though." "You do? I don't know why. He cheats on you everytime you guys actually get more serious. I don't think that I'll find someone here on Earth. You're the only one who likes my company." "Goku likes you around when you're not trying to kill him." "And that is?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "Well, if you're like that then why should I bother? I was going to mention getting you with one of my friends. Maybe you two could have gotten to know each other pretty well. She wouldn't be afraid of you." "She?" "Yes, she. You don't think that I would set you up with a guy, do you?" "I hope not. I thought you just meant a friend, not a mate." "No, I met girlfriend." "I doubt that you'd find any other girl who likes the idea of dating an alien." "I tried." Bulma said. She hugged him closer, much to Vegeta's surprise. Soon they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
****==============================+================================****  
  
  
  
In the next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta accidentally become permanent mates! Bulma's parents believe that Vegeta and Bulma are truly in love. Goku kills Sharby, but there is still so much more to come. Keep reading and R+R please. From Gohan's Gal. 


	4. Chapter 3

Vegeta's Mate. Chapter Three Mates.  
  
Vegeta woke up to hear Goku trying to get Sharby away from the house. Bulma was still hugging Vegeta. She was still asleep. Vegeta tried to get up without waking her but it didn't work. "Vegeta." Bulma said, still half asleep. "What's happening?" "Kakarot's fighting Sharby." "Go Goku!" Bulma yelled. It got Sharby's attention. She saw them through the window and blasted at them. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew away. He landed outside where he put her down and faced Sharby. He started to power up and blasted her with everything that he had which wasn't much because it was still early. She was down but not dead. Goku picked up Chi-Chi and Vegeta picked up Bulma then Goku, Vegeta and Gohan flew away. They didn't get too far when Sharby caught up with them. "You know, I think that you don't like me, prince. I've been spying on you and I don't think that she's your mate either. I have seen no proof. Bulma, prove to me that my theory is wrong. How did he make it official that you're his mate?" Sharby said. Bulma looked up at Vegeta for answers. "Just as I thought. She's a decoy so I wouldn't have to be your mate. That hurts me deep inside." Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and started to talk to her. "Y'know how humans get married?" "Yeah." "Well Saiyans do this thing to say that that person is their mate. They have to bite each other on the inside of their bottom lips so it bleeds." Vegeta said. "Would you do this for me?" Bulma stared at him. He brought her in closer. "There's a reversal if it wasn't arranged by the queen." He whispered so no one else heard. Bulma nodded her head and Vegeta kissed her. Somewhere in it, he bit her bottom lip, giving Bulma a shock. She then bit him and then pulled away from him. Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan, who had not heard what Vegeta whispered to Bulma, gaped. Sharby just stared at them who had just paused and forgotten that there were other people around them. She then went after Bulma. Goku saw this and literally threw Chi-Chi to Gohan who caught her and then killed Sharby with a Kamahamaha wave. Meanwhile Vegeta and Bulma hade no idea and were just staring at each other, "You actually agreed to it." Vegeta said, finally. "Well you said there was a reversal." Bulma said once she too was able to speak. "So what is it?" "You have to bite your mates top lip in a first kiss after the other one but if it isn't in the first kiss after, then it's permanent." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded her head and they again kissed. Twenty seconds later, they parted, gaping for air and stared at each other. "You didn't reverse it!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. "I was waiting for you!" "What do you mean? Am I supposed to start everything?" Vegeta asked. Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi looked at each other in surprise and wonder. They still had no idea what was going on. All that they knew was that Bulma and Vegeta kissed passionately in front of them twice while someone was trying to kill Bulma. "I, uh, oh no! It's permanent now, isn't it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded his head. "I thought you would've bitten me first. I had no idea." "What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked her best friend. "Bulma, Vegeta, what just happened?" "I can't believe it. I'm permanently a Saiyan's mate. How did I let this happen to me?" Bulma asked herself. "I'm permanently a human's mate." Vegeta said, almost dropping Bulma. "A human! Why did I ask her to do this for me? Why didn't I just act and not bite her?" "Vegeta, Bulma." Goku said. "What did you two just do?" "I can't believe it. A human. What is wrong with me?" Vegeta continued to ask himself. "And not just any human, but Bulma Briefs. How could I stoop so low? I mean I am low but this is too low even for me." "I am a Saiyan Prince's mate, for ever. Why did I agree to him? I will never be able to date anyone else. I don't even love him." Bulma said. "And Vegeta? Of all people, why Vegeta?" "Hello. Did you forget about us?" Goku said, starting to get annoyed. Vegeta noticed him. "What did you say, Goku?" Vegeta asked. Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi gaped at him. He called Kakarot Goku. Then Vegeta noticed it. "What the hell is happening to me today?!" "Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Does it have to be permanent? Can we see other people?" "What do you mean? The Saiyans would have killed me if I were to do that." Vegeta said, coming back into reality. "But I'm not a Saiyan. Does that rule apply to me?" "I don't know. I don't think that it has ever happened before. I'm the first Saiyan to bite another species bottom lip!" Vegeta said. "And I'm royalty." "Doesn't that mean that you can change the law?" Bulma asked him. "I don't know. I wasn't around that often to find that stuff out." Vegeta said. "Is somebody going to answer us sometime today?" Chi-Chi angrily shouted. Vegeta and Bulma looked up at her at the same time. "Um, Saiyans have this thing to say that a person is their mate. I told Bulma how it is done, which is biting the insides of each other's bottom lip and that there was a reversal if the queen didn't arrange it. So she agreed and we did it so Sharby would get lost. Then we tried the reversal and she didn't do it, which means that I am now her permanent mate." Vegeta said. "Actually, he didn't do it either. I think he was just enjoying the kiss." Bulma said. "I was not!" Vegeta said. "I could let go of you anytime now, you know." "But you wouldn't do that to your mate." Bulma said. "Sharby will then." "I killed Sharby." Goku said. "You mean that I'm his permanent mate and the person that we were trying to keep from getting to him is dead?!" Bulma screeched, making Vegeta accidentally drop her. He raced to catch her. "See. You did it again." Bulma said once he caught her. "I think that you really do like me somewhere in you." "You've got to be joking." Vegeta said. "No. Why else would you have caught me?" Bulma asked. "Because Kakarot probably have killed me if I let you die." Vegeta said, slowly rising back to everyone. "Okay, then." Bulma said with a grin. "And besides, Saiyans are supposed to do everything that they can for their mates. I grew up knowing that and I am not going to forget it. It was one of the last things that my mother told me." Vegeta said. "You didn't have to tell me something as personal as that." Bulma said. "Well, you are my mate, now." Vegeta said. "That doesn't mean that you have to go and tell me everything." "Yes it does." Vegeta said. "Well, I don't want to know about it." Bulma sulked. Then they reached Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi. "Hi again." "Hi." Goku said. "So why didn't you reverse it?" Chi-Chi asked. "I was waiting for him to reverse it. I guess he was waiting for me." Bulma said. "You don't seem as horrified any more. What did I do?" Vegeta asked. "You were sincere." Bulma said. "You told me that thing and had no problem with calling me your mate." "Well I have to get used to it now." Vegeta said. "There is only three Saiyans left. Why stick to the rules?" Gohan asked. "Because there is something that makes Saiyans want to stay with their mates, even if they hate them." Vegeta said. "So you want to stay with me?" Bulma asked, slightly shocked. "It's the Saiyan thing. I mean I do want to stay with you but I don't like you or hate you. It's already setting in." Vegeta said. "It just makes us feel that way. I can't help it."  
  
"Wow. That sounded really special." Chi-Chi said, making her sound like a blonde. "Do you ever feel like that, Goku?" "No." Goku honestly answered. Bulma saw the look on Chi-Chi's face and knew that she was going to go on a rampage. "That's because he hasn't done that painful thing." Bulma said. "You found it painful?" Vegeta asked Bulma. "I didn't mean it. Damn. It's even making me soppy." "It was a shock." Bulma said. "I don't know why it's making you that way. Does it take control of you or something?" "What do you mean? It just makes us more sympathetic for our mates." Vegeta said. "Not to everyone else." Bulma looked up at Vegeta. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you serious?" she asked Vegeta. "Yes. I think it's insane but I can't get rid of it. Saiyans are born with it." Vegeta said. "Then how come I'm, not like that?" Goku asked. "We already established that minutes ago, Kakarot. You must have lost about five minutes when you crash landed here because you are really slow." Vegeta said. "Do you think so? I thought that I was always faster then everyone else. I always was. No one could catch me." Goku said. "Not in that way." Chi-Chi said. Then Vegeta and Bulma decided to leave after minutes of talking. "Bye, guys." Bulma said before Vegeta flew off. "You were eager to get away." "You'd think that Kakarot would get the fact that he bitten Chi-Chi's lip so he wouldn't feel that way after the first three times we told him. Did you really find it painful?" Vegeta said to Bulma. "Well the pain wasn't expected. So did I do it right?" "You hardly made it bleed. You have to bleed because the scar is a symbol. The female's scar glows orange when she's pregnant." Vegeta said. They landed at Bulma's house and walked in. Her mother saw her lip. "Bulma! Your lip is bleeding. What happened to you? Where did you go? Your father and I have been so worried." She cried. "Who did that to your lip?" "Mum, can I talk to Vegeta for a minute?" Bulma asked. She and Vegeta walked into a hallway. "How am I going to tell my mother that I'm a Saiyan's mate?" "I don't know. She's your mother." "Well I can't go up to her and say 'Mummy. I accidentally became Vegeta's mate. Please don't ground me.'" Bulma said. "I know. You can tell them about the whole Saiyan Mating Thing." "No way! They'd kick me out!" "Well explain it and make it sound like you like me." "But they'd probably want proof that I like you." "Then you can kiss me." Bulma said. "And when would they be expecting the grandchild?" Vegeta said. "That is the whole concept of having a mate." "You should have thought that before you made me your mate!" Bulma yelled, getting her parents attention. "What do you mean by 'mate'?" Bulma's father asked. "Um, ah.." Bulma started. "You know Sharby? She was my assigned mate that I hated. My parents said that she had to be my mate unless I found someone else. It's a Saiyan thing. She loved me and tracked me down. I didn't want her to be my mate so I asked Bulma to act as my mate. Sharby believed it and tried to kill Bulma so we went away but she found us again. She started to not believe us and she wanted proof so I asked Bulma to be my mate for her to believe us and leave us alone. I told Bulma that there was a reversal and she agreed.." Vegeta said before Bulma interrupted him. "He had to bite my bottom lip through a kiss and I had to do the same to him. Goku killed Sharby and Vegeta and I tried to reverse it. It didn't work so now I am permanently his mate." "I'll leave if you don't want me around anymore." Vegeta said. "Don't be silly, you dolt. You're a lovely, but grouchy kid. I'm glad that you chose my Bulma as your mate." Mrs. Briefs said. "But I did.." Vegeta started. "I'd be horrified if you had chosen anyone else. You two make the perfect couple." Her mother said. Bulma turned to Vegeta. "They think we love each other." She whispered. "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" Vegeta asked. "We can let them go in their own little world." Bulma said. She looked at them and saw that they were making wedding arrangements. "I'm not marrying you." Vegeta whispered. "So how long have you two felt this way about each other?" Bulma's father asked. Bulma turned to her parents. "When Vegeta kept taking all the attacks for me." Bulma said. "When Sharby threw her down to the ground from fifty metres up in the sky. I saw her fall and raced after her, thinking that I didn't want to lose another person that I loved." Vegeta said. Bulma turned back to him. 'Damn sentimental mate thing! Go away!' Vegeta thought. "That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said about me." Bulma said. "Even though it was a lie." She whispered. Then she noticed that her mother was about to cry. She kissed Vegeta on the lips. "Are we expecting a wedding in the near future? Or even a grandchild?" asked Bulma's mother once they parted. "I don't know." Vegeta said, but he was still staring at Bulma who acted normal about the whole thing. "Well you two are mates. Isn't that what happened at Vegeta-Sei?" asked Mr. Briefs. "Usually." Vegeta said, stopping his stare and looking at him. "Does that mean that there will be a little Bulma or Vegeta running around soon?" Bulma's mum asked. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other and blushed. "I don't know mum." Bulma lied. She hoped not. "Right. Does Chi-Chi know?" she asked. "Yeah, she was there." Bulma said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower and change into different clothes."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the next chapter, everyone plans for a surprise birthday party for Vegeta and Vegeta starts to go insane. He hears a voice in his head which is the 'You're my mate so I never want to leave your side' thingy. Vegeta starts to feel for Bulma and there is a lot of kissing because everyone believes that they are in love. Keep reading and R+R please. Gohan's Gal. 


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thanks, R-Charlie for the review. I will continue writing this and I have a plan for a sequel. Thanks again. Bye.)  
  
Vegeta's Mate. Chapter Four. One Night.  
  
The days past and it was getting close to Vegeta's birthday. Vegeta was in the shower when the Son family, Krillin and Yamcha came over to Bulma's house to talk about the surprise party they were throwing him. "Hi guys. Vegeta is in the shower so he wont hear anything." Bulma said. Everyone but Gohan who sat by the T.V sat at the kitchen table. "So where are we taking him to?" Chi-Chi asked. "It can't be too flashy because suits really isn't Vegeta's style." Bulma said. "There's a club about five minutes away which is where I found most of my girlfriends." Yamcha said. "Sounds good." Bulma said. "So it's tomorrow, right?" Goku asked. "Yep, but what time?" Krillin asked. "8 good for everyone?" Bulma asked. "Yep." Everyone said. "BULMA!" Vegeta yelled. "Better go." Bulma said before running upstairs. Seconds later, she ran back down where she found a pile of clothes on the couch. She grabbed them and ran back. She opened her bedroom door slightly and put them in Vegeta's hand. Bulma's mother walked past her and pushed Bulma into the room, making Bulma run into Vegeta and drop everything like the ditzy mother that she is. "MUM!!!" Bulma yelled through the door. She started to turn around. "Stop. Close your eyes." Vegeta demanded. Bulma closed her eyes because she thought it was something important. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, worried. "I'm naked, that's all." "I thought it was something serious." Bulma said, with her eyes still closed. "You're standing on my clothes." Vegeta said. Bulma reached down to get them. She picked them up and handed them to Vegeta. He got dressed so fast that even if she had her eyes open, she wouldn't have seen it. "You can open your eyes now." Vegeta said. Downstairs, Bulma's mum was talking to everyone. "Bulma hasn't come back yet. Did you see her up there?" Chi-Chi asked. "Um, yeah. I saw her go into hers and Vegeta's bedroom." "They share a bedroom!" Goku asked loudly. "Well, yeah. I love spying on them. They are the cutest couple ever." She said. "Follow me." she led them up to their room and slightly opened up the door. Vegeta saw them. "Your mother and everyone else is watching." He whispered without looking at them. "Then lets give them a show." Bulma whispered back. Vegeta smirked and brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him passionately. "Oh, my, gawd!" Chi-Chi said while gawking. She also giggled, almost giving them away. "Am I seeing Vegeta the terrible and Bulma kissing?" asked Krillin. "I was just about to ask the very same thing, Krillin." Goku said. "She was never like that with me!" Yamcha complained. "I guess she prefers the strong type." Chi-Chi said, almost cracking up. Bulma left him and grabbed his hand. They started to walk back top the door. Everyone started to worry and then Goku put his hand on Chi-Chi who touched Mrs. Briefs shoulder. Krillin and Yamcha put their hands on Goku's back and he transported them back to the kitchen where they cracked up laughing. "Who'd have thought? Vegeta and Bulma?" Chi-Chi said. "They told me that you knew about the whole biting thing." Mrs. Briefs said. (A/N I don't know her name.) "Yeah, but we didn't know how serious they would be." Goku said. "You're joking. They've been like this for the last few days except this is the first time that I've caught them like that. It's usually just a peck." Bulma's mother said. Then Vegeta and Bulma walked in, hand in hand. "You'd think that Bulma dressed you, Vegeta." Krillin said. "Who's to say she didn't?" Vegeta asked as he sat down at the table. Everyone gaped. The day went quickly and Bulma left at nine to check out the club. It was like she expected, a bar, a dance floor and lots of people dancing. It was perfect. She came back later then she anticipated and found Vegeta asleep. She quickly showered and got into bed. "Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "Where did you go?" "Shopping." Bulma lied. "At ten?" "Yeah, it's best when there's no people around. You don't get any headaches. Why?" "No reason." Vegeta said. That night, he unintentionally dreamt of Bulma. He woke up in the middle of it. 'Damn emotional mating thing in my head! Go away!' Vegeta thought. ~It isn't me. ~ 'What the hell?!' ~You're thinking that yourself. ~ 'No I'm not!' ~Yes you are. Why else wouldn't you reverse the kiss? I wasn't activated then. ~ 'Because I, damn.' ~I was right. ~ 'No you not!' Vegeta thought. "It's really bad when you have fights in your head like this." Vegeta said out aloud. Bulma woke up. "What are you going on about?" "Nothing, go back to sleep." ~See. I told you. ~ 'Shut up!' ~But I don't want to! ~ 'Then I'll have to make you!' Vegeta thought. He sat up and started to hit himself on the side of his head. Bulma sat up. "What are you doing, Vegeta?" "Having fights in my head." Vegeta said, almost sounding proud. "What?" "You know that sentimental thing in my head?" "Yes." "Well it's making me think things that I don't want to think." "What things?" "Uh, unwanted things." Vegeta said. "What unwanted things?" Bulma asked, eager to find out. "I, uh, never mind." Vegeta said. He blushed and lay back down. "Come on Vegeta. Tell me. Please?" Bulma begged. "No." "Please."  
  
"No. I don't want to." "I thought it made you want to tell your mate all your secrets. Not keep them from me." Bulma said. "You told me that you didn't want to know my personal stories." Vegeta said. "I changed my mind." Bulma said. "Okay then. When I was twelve, I was kidnapped and roughly treated. They cut pieces of my tail off each time it grew back. I was imprisoned for three years of my life when Frieza finally realised that I was gone." Vegeta said. "I didn't mean by that." "When I got out, they tracked me down. They captured me and blew holes in my leg. Frieza had to personally get me out and kill the whole race to keep me." "Vegeta. Why are you telling me this?" "You said that you wanted to know my personal stories." "I only meant the thing that you are keeping from me." Bulma said. "What thing?" "The thing that you were talking about earlier." "Oh, that thing." Vegeta said. "No, I wont tell ya." "Please. I am your mate." Bulma said, stroking his ear with the side of her finger. He blushed a tomato red. "Are you blushing?" "No." Vegeta said. "I think you are." Bulma teased. She leaned over him to see his face. "You think wrong." Vegeta said, turning around. "See. I'm not." "Fine then." Bulma looked over to a clock by the bed. It was 2:26. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush again. "Now you're blushing. Happy birthday." "It's my birthday? Oh, yeah. Thanks." Vegeta said. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. "Do you really think that you're going to get away that easily? You still haven't told me." Bulma said. "Yes." Vegeta said, opening one eye. "I'm trying to sleep. Be quiet." "Make me." Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta opened both his eyes and looked at her. "Was that a challenge?" he asked. Bulma lost her smile. She knew that he wouldn't turn down a challenge. "No." "Yes it was." "No it wasn't." "I never turn down a challenge." Vegeta said with a smirk. He sat up and grabbed her. She started to laugh. "You're ticklish." "No I'm not." Bulma lied. He started to tickle her and she laughed out loud which woke up her parents. "Sounds like they're having fun." Mrs. Briefs said with a laugh. "Chi-Chi will enjoy this one." Vegeta continued to torture Bulma for five minutes. "Please. stop." Bulma said in between giggles. "Make me." Vegeta mimicked. Bulma looked up at him and kissed him. "Did that work?" Bulma asked once she stopped. Vegeta stared at her and then got his voice back. "That could make any guy stop." He said accidentally. "I mean, oops." "Did you just say that?" Bulma asked, confused. "Did I just say what?" Vegeta asked, lying back down. "That could make any guy stop." Bulma said. "And besides, you should be used to me doing that." "Why?" "Because I've done it enough times." Bulma said. "I don't know why you stare at me everytime I kiss you or have to get your voice back. I am your mate." "I know but I'm just not expecting it." Vegeta said. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. Bulma turned around and Vegeta hugged her from behind and they pretended to be asleep. Bulma's mother stepped in the room and started to look around for something. She looked in one of Bulma's bags and brought a magazine out of it. She walked back out. "She just took my favourite magazine." Bulma pouted once she heard her parent's bedroom door close. Vegeta let go of her. ~You did it again. ~ 'Shut up. I did nothing.' Vegeta thought. ~Why should I? ~ 'Because you're lying.' ~I am not. ~ 'Yes you are.' ~Whatever. You should listen to your mate. She's starting to get restless. ~ "Vegeta, are you listening to me?" Bulma asked. "What?" "I was talking to you." "What about?" "Never mind. I'm tired. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Vegeta said. He hugged her again and fell asleep while hugging her.  
  
(=========Bulma's P.O.V =======(  
  
"Never mind. I'm tired. Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight." Vegeta said. He hugged me, which was a surprise. And he fell asleep while hugging me. It was weird. Why did he just do that? And what was he keeping from me? Why didn't he tell me? It was surprising that he would take this mate thing so seriously. It kinda hurts when I think about it. It's his race and he's doing everything right and I was using it as a toy. I looked back at him and saw him just lying there. He was so content and, hold up! Don't you think anymore. Don't look at him. I wont let you. You will probably think something that you will probably regret. I looked back at him again and saw him. He was so calm and it was weird. I don't understand why he takes it so seriously. Should I? I fell asleep.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
In the next chapter, Vegeta finds out what his true feelings for Bulma are and then they have a fight, resulting in Vegeta going away and Bulma looking for him and then being in a car crash. Vegeta gets her out of the wreck and takes her to a hospital and then leaves again. Please R+R. Bye, Gohan's Gal. 


	6. Chapter 5

Key: 'Vegeta's and others thoughts.' Vegeta's Mate. ~Vegeta's mate thing in his head. ~ Chapter Four. Accidents.  
  
"Wake up!" Bulma's mother (A/N: We'll call her Cindy.) said, pulling the blankets off both Bulma and Vegeta. "Mum! Go away!" Bulma said. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over herself. Vegeta grabbed some of it to cover himself. "Happy birthday, Vegeta!" Cindy said. Vegeta buried his head into Bulma's shoulder, waking Bulma up some more. She sat up, making Vegeta come with her. "I hate my birthday." Vegeta said, letting go of Bulma and hiding his head under his pillow. Bulma shook Vegeta to wake him up. "Go away." "Come on Vegeta. It's eight. You usually don't sleep in this long." Bulma said. "I do when I stayed awake at 2:00 and have to torture you to shut you up." "It didn't work. I had to." Bulma started. Vegeta was up and had covered her mouth with his hand. "No telling." Vegeta said like a two year old. "Well at least you're up." Bulma said once she got free. "You're mean." Vegeta said. Cindy walked out. "No, you are. You never told me that thing last night." Bulma said, sitting up like a stern cat. "You wouldn't have wanted to hear it. Wait, I've forgotten what it was." "So have I." Bulma said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hurry up, you two." Bulma's father said. "Everyone's downstairs waiting for Vegeta." "By everyone, he means." "Probably the Son family and Krillin." "I can't be bothered." Vegeta said, lying back down on the bed. "What's wrong? Do all Saiyans become lazy once they reach your age or something?" "No. It's this planet. Can't you delay them?" "What do you mean? 'Vegeta can't see you now. He's stunned because I changed in front of him or Vegeta went back to bed because he is a lazy jerk'?" "No. Just something." Vegeta said. Then they heard footsteps. Everyone was coming to them. "No delaying it now." "There might just be." Bulma said. Then she started kissing him passionately just as everyone came into the room. "I think we have the wrong room." Goku said, closing the door. Bulma looked up at him, breaking the kiss. "Just hold on, Goku. I'm just giving him his birthday present." She said. Then she continued to kiss him. Seconds later, they parted. Vegeta smirked. "I like my birthday." He said. "Ew." Krillin said. "You just wait until you find the perfect woman." Vegeta said and then he hit himself on the head. 'Damn-thing-in-head! Get lost! I will say what I want and you will not make me say something as mushy as that again!' ~That's what you think. I'm waiting for the next insult. ~ "So what are you doing here?" Bulma asked. Then a maid came in and opened the curtains of two five-foot windows. "That's better." She said as the light filled the room. "We wanted to see if you guys were doing anything special today." Chi-Chi said. "And that required everyone?" Bulma asked. "We were going to buy Vegeta a present but we wanted to see you guys are like in the morning before we got it." Goku said. "Well we'll probably just stay here, but first I want to have a shower, so get out." Vegeta said, pushing everyone out the door. Bulma walked back in. "Vegeta." "Yeah." "Um, last night I." "Away from the door, Kakarot." Vegeta interrupted. "Party pooper." Goku said through the door. "Last night I thought about how you are taking this mate thing so seriously and that I was doing just so you could stay in the house and I wanted to know why you are taking it so seriously." Bulma said. "Because the last thing that my parents wanted of me was to find a great mate and to be perfect with her. I wanted to fulfil that. If you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower." Vegeta said. He walked into the unsuit and got into the shower.  
  
* Vegeta's P.O.V * As far as I'm concerned, Bulma just told me that she uses the single most treasured relationship in the Saiyan race as a toy. How could I let her? Why did I let her? Damn Sharby. Why did I tell her my secrets? Damn Bulma. I felt anger running through me. How could she? I saved her life so many times. At least Sharby would have treasured being my mate. I punched a hole through the shower wall. "I'm sorry mother, father. I did not fulfil your last wish of me."  
  
* Normal P.O.V * Bulma heard an explosion and then Vegeta call out to someone. "I'm sorry, mother, father. I did not fulfil your last wish of me." Then she remembered what he had told her. For some reason, she leant up against the wall and started to weep. Everyone else who had heard the explosion ran up the stairs and found Bulma crying softly. "What happened, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked her best friend. Bulma looked at her and shook her head. "It was Vegeta." "Did he harm you?" Goku said. "No. It was something that I heard him say." Bulma said. "What did he say?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma looked down. "He, told me that his parent's last wish was for him to have the perfect, mate and he said, that he didn't for fill their last wish." Bulma said in between sobs. Then Bulma's mum walked up the stairs and saw Bulma. "What's wrong, Bulma?" she asked. "Vegeta said that she isn't the perfect mate." Krillin said when he noticed that Bulma was too upset to talk about it. "Oh, Bulma. And after last night, too." "What happened last night?" Goku asked. "Well, they got really close and had fun." Bulma's mum said. "He was tickling me." Bulma said. "Why would he say that?" "Why would he make something explode?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't know." Bulma said. Vegeta was sitting in the shower, listening in to their conversations. He stood up and turned off the water and then looked at the damage that he had caused. Vegeta dried himself and then got dressed. He wasn't too sure about walking outside because he could still hear Bulma crying. ~Now look what you've done. ~ 'I didn't do it.' Vegeta argued. ~You love her then you treat her like yesterdays toast. She's your mate. Wake up! She loves you, you can tell because she's crying. ~ 'I do not.' ~Yes you do. Why else would you feel so bad? I mean soon your conscious will join in. ~ 'But I don't love her. She is just my mate, that's all.' ~Go outside. The least they could do is send you away from this planet. But then again, I wouldn't be able to fight with you if you didn't think of her. ~ 'I don't think of her.' ~What are you doing now? ~ 'Conversation's over.' Vegeta thought. He walked out to the hall where everyone was. "I'm confused. Why would you come out here?" Goku asked, standing up. "It's hard enough on Bulma to just talk about you. And you come out here." "And you don't think it's hard for me?" Vegeta yelled. He then walked over to Bulma. "I'm sorry." He said before jumping and flying out of the house. "Did he just say that?" Bulma asked. "What part?" Krillin asked. "Never mind." Bulma said. She stood up and walked into the shower to see what he had done. She saw that there was a hole that was deep enough to put a whole arm in. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She ran out to the hall and then past everyone. "Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked. "To look for Vegeta." Bulma yelled back. "She likes him so much." Cindy said. "Don't know why, but she does." "I thought that you were happy for them." Goku said, really confused. "Oh, I was but I didn't know how she could be so happy with him." "Well we haven't seen Vegeta act like that ever. He was really happy with her. He must have really loved her." Chi-Chi said. "Which is really hard to believe." Krillin said. "Bulma wasn't like that with Yamcha." "I didn't like Yamcha. He was such a jerk." Cindy said.  
  
*Bulma P.O.V.* I had got into her car and started to drive. I didn't know where to look but I just thought that I had to apologise for telling him that before. Maybe he got the impression that I was just using him or maybe it was worse. Why did I tell him that? He has been so nice to me and I tell him that I am just his mate to keep him in the house. Why did I cry? Do I like him? No. I can't think like that, no matter what happens. You do not like Mr. Saiyan. Besides, he doesn't like you. It would never work out. It's like Aussie Rules in America. It will never happen. I closed my eyes for a second and I heard car tyres screeching. I opened my eyes just in time to see a black P.T Cruiser crash into me. Everything went black.  
  
*Normal P.O.V* Vegeta was flying above everyone when he heard a car crash. He looked down to see four cars mashed together. The scary part was that he recognised one of the cars. It was Bulma. He flew down and looked around. After throwing the P.T Cruiser and a Mercedes Benz, he found Bulma unconscious in her convertible. She had head wounds and a dislocated shoulder. He picked her up out of the car and flew away to the hospital. "What happened?" asked one of the doctors. "She was one in a car crash. I found her. I think she was the worst injured. She was in the middle of it." Vegeta said, putting Bulma on a bed. "Do you know her?" "I, uh, am a friend. Her name is Bulma Briefs. She lives about two minutes from here. Will she be alright?" Vegeta asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really scared. "Yeah, I think so. You should call her family." The doctor said. "Okay, I will." Vegeta said. He walked over to a phone. 'Damn, what's her phone number?' he thought. He had no idea. He lived there, why should he know? He thought for a while and realised that flying was faster. He ran out of the hospital and flew away. Two minutes later, he arrived at her house. "Cindy!" he called out. Everyone ran to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Bulma's in the hospital. She was in a car crash." "WHAT?!" Cindy screamed. She fainted. "How do you know?" Goku asked. "I'll tell you later, come on." Vegeta said. He walked back out of the house and flew back. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and had started to fly too. Krillin had Cindy who woke up minutes later. "Where's my Bulma?" she asked. "And why am I flying?" "Because we are going to your Bulma." Krillin said. "Okay." Cindy said. "We're here." Vegeta said. He walked in and found the room that he was told that she would be in. Bulma was awake. "Hi." Bulma said when she saw Vegeta. "I was looking for you when I crashed. How did I get here?" "I found you. I brought you here. How's your shoulder?" "Why?" "It was dislocated when I found you." "Oh. Why did you go off?" "Because when you said that, I felt angry and sad. I don't know why." Vegeta said. "It was weird and unfelt before." A smile fell upon Bulma's face. "What?" "Oh, nothing." Bulma lied. "You're lying." "What do you mean?" "I can tell when you lie. You give it away." Vegeta said. "And besides, you don't usually smile for nothing." "That's usually you." Bulma said. "And I am not lying." "Say what you want, woman." Vegeta grumbled. "I'm sorry about your shower." "Don't worry. Um, why did you say that thing?" "Because I, ah." "Hi, Bulma." Chi-Chi said. She walked over to her bestfriend and hugged her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." "Do you remember anything?" Cindy asked. "Yeah. A black P.T Cruiser coming towards me." Bulma said. "You never told us how you knew about this, Vegeta." Goku said. "I was flying around when I saw a mess on the freeway. I saw Bulma's car in the middle of it and grabbed her." Vegeta said. "I took her here because she had a dislocated shoulder and she had head injuries." "Well at least you aren't hurting her again." Krillin said. "Okay, I get it. I didn't mean it." Vegeta said before he walked out of the room. Bulma stared at him. "Vegeta. Where are you going?" "Away." He grunted. He walked outside and flew off again. 'What a way to spend your birthday.' He thought. ~Well at least you got that present this morning. ~ 'Not again.' ~I'm here again. ~ 'Can't I go through one crisis with out you talking to me?' ~Well, you triggered me when you made Bulma your mate. ~ 'Shut up. It was either her or Sharby.' ~And you chose her. ~ 'Sharby was a pain.' ~So? ~ 'You're becoming a pain.' ~And again, I ask so? ~ 'If you weren't in my head, you'd be blasted.' ~Well I'm here to stay. ~ 'Great.' Vegeta thought as he flew past a shop. He flew around a skyscraper and saw that people was staring at him. He flew higher and landed on the roof. ~What are you doing here? You should be with your mate. ~ 'Well, I'm not.' ~I think you should be. ~ 'Well you shouldn't be the one thinking. I am so stop it.' ~You love her and you know that you should go back. ~ 'If you are any part of me then you should know that I don't.' ~Did you forget? I can't lie. You should have been told that. Every Saiyan when they find out should learn that.~ 'Shut up! I can't remember.' ~You do. I can tell. ~ 'You don't live.' ~I know but I am a part of you. ~ 'Shut up. I do not need to listen to this.' ~But you do. ~ 'No I don't.' Vegeta thought before he decided to ignore it. And then it hit him. He was told that they don't lie. "Oh, no." he said out loud.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
The next chapter is about Vegeta's birthday party. He and Bulma get back together at the club that they were thinking about taking him to.  
  
Gohan's Gal. 


	7. Chapter 6

Key: 'Vegeta's and others thoughts.' Vegeta's Mate. ~Vegeta's mate thing in his head. ~ Chapter Six. Shocks.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta woke up after hearing Yamcha and his girlfriend fight. "Why did you lie to me?" she asked. "Listen, Nadine, I had no idea." Yamcha said. "What do you mean? Her address was in your book!" "It doesn't mean that I think of her as a girlfriend." "Her name is under 'girlfriends'." "She's an ex. Please Nadine." "No. I'm leaving." Nadine said and then there was a door slam shut. "Sounds like Yamcha and 'Nadine' are going to do just fine." Bulma said to Vegeta. "You really are twisted." Vegeta said, getting out of bed. He grabbed his black clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Don't destroy anything in there." Bulma said. Then she realised something and ran into the bathroom. "What are you doing in here?" Vegeta asked. "I can't even get undressed for a shower." "I'm sorry, but you got me so depressed yesterday that I had to buy some makeup." She said. She bent down to get something from a cupboard. She came back up with a huge tub of stuff. She grabbed out a lipstick and started to put it on. "Go away." Vegeta said. "No. Everytime that I go on a makeup shopping spree, I have to put it on the first thing the next morning." "Fine then." Vegeta said. He started to change, which made Bulma blush and then got into the shower. Bulma looked at the tap in front of her and turned the cold water on. "BULMA!!" Vegeta yelled. He ran out, after putting a towel on and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. Did it get hot?" she asked. "Look at my shoulders! The skin is peeling off them." "I didn't mean it to be that bad." Bulma said. "Yes you did." Vegeta snarled. He grabbed his clothes and walked out into the bedroom. "Follow me in here and I will hurt you." "Fine then." Bulma said as she put blush on. "Oh, Vegeta." "What now?" "I left a box of eye shadow in my handbag in there. Can you get it for me?" "Is it all that important?" "Yes." "No." "I'll go in there and get it myself." Bulma teased. "Do as you want. I'll keep my part of the threat." "Jerk!" "You're the one that used the cold water. If you hadn't, then I would still be in there and you could have gotten it." "You're a pain." "No. I will cause you pain if you go looking for it." "No you won't. I'm your mate. The extra conscience wouldn't let you." "That's what you think." Vegeta mumbled. "What did you say?" "Nothing." "Are you descent? I need the eye shadow." Bulma said. She walked out. "BULMA!" Vegeta yelled. He wasn't descent. He was drying himself when she walked in. He wrapped the towel around him after he blushed. Yamcha heard and started to come upstairs. "Bulma, are you okay?" he called. Bulma didn't hear him so she didn't answer him. "What are you doing? I told you not to come in here." Vegeta said. "Well I told you that I needed my makeup." "Hurry up and grab it." Vegeta said. Yamcha walked into the room. "CAN'T I GET ANY PRIVECY IN THIS HOUSE?" Vegeta yelled. He walked into the bathroom again, closely followed by Bulma. "What are you doing?" "What were you yelling about?" "My lack of privacy." "Right." "Do you mind? I do want to get dressed sometime today." "Vegeta, why are you so paranoid?" "I'm not. I just want to get through this day without getting angry or punching anyone or anything. So get out." "Yamcha might think it would be weird." "What do you mean?" "I'm your mate." "Oh, damn." "My point exactly." Bulma said. Yamcha knocked on the door. "Are you guys okay in there?" he asked. Vegeta opened the door and stormed out. "What's up with him?" "Never mind." Bulma said, pushing Yamcha into the bathroom. "Stay in here." Vegeta was sitting on the pillows at the head of the bed. "What's wrong with you?" "I want him gone." "Stop acting so young." "I'm not. I just don't want him here." "Do you expect someone to through him out?" "Yes. I will if no one does." "You are so grouchy." "Not my fault that this is how I was brought up." "Am I supposed to find that funny?" Bulma asked. "No." Vegeta said. Then there was a knocking on the door. "Can I come out now?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta frowned. "You really don't like him, do you?" Bulma asked. "No." "Well you'll have to get over it." "What are you talking about?" Yamcha called. "Don't worry." Vegeta scowled. "Can I come out?" "No." "Why?" Yamcha asked, turning the door handle. "Because." Vegeta started. Bulma kissed him. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "They always seem to leave when we make out." She whispered and the door opened some more. Bulma kissed Vegeta longer and Yamcha scampered out of the room. "Always works." She whispered once they parted. "Get out." Vegeta said. "I need to get dressed." "And I don't?" "Fine then." Vegeta said. He grabbed a singlet and put it on. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked him as she turned away. "Getting dressed." Vegeta said as he put his last piece of clothing on. Bulma turned around and saw that he was wearing the black clothes that she bought him when they went shopping at Manny's shop. "I'm glad that we bought you something that actually suits you." "Bulma!" called her father from downstairs. "Hurry up! I've almost finished fixing that damn ship." "You mean your father has almost finished my ticket out of here?" Vegeta asked happily. "You sound happy." Bulma said, almost disappointed. "Well I could train some more and I could kill whoever gave Sharby the information of my whereabouts. And why do you sound so sad?" "I guess I don't want you to go." Bulma mumbled so Vegeta couldn't hear. "What did you just say?" "I said I better get dressed so I can help him." Bulma lied. "I'll see you downstairs." Vegeta said, shocked. He walked out the door and wondered what Bulma said. 'What did she say that I couldn't hear?' ~She likes ya. ~ 'Not you again.' ~I'm your friendly replacement of a conscience. ~ 'Great. I couldn't stand my other so I got you. Something even more annoying.' He thought. He walked downstairs and found a pile of pancakes on the table. "Eat up, Vegeta." Cindy said. "Are you okay? You don't look good." "I'm fine." Vegeta said as he sat down at the table. "Where's Bulma?" Yamcha asked. "Getting changed." "Okay." Yamcha said. "You two seemed to have fun this morning. Are you guys thinking of anything more serious?" "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "I mean if you're thinking of going further then just mates. Maybe marriage?" Vegeta blushed a little. "No. Well, not that I know of." Vegeta said. "Has Bulma said anything to you?" "No." Yamcha said. "She told me that she loves the fact that you're staying here." Cindy said, giving him a plate of pancakes. "When?" Vegeta asked. "Yesterday when you left from the hospital." "She did?" Vegeta asked. He looked down at his breakfast and ate some. "What's bothering you?" Cindy asked. "Nothing." "I'm a mother. I can tell if someone's confused." Cindy said, slightly more intelligent then what she usually is. "Did Bulma bring up a conversation to do with that?" "No." Vegeta said. "Did she say anything to disturb you?" Cindy asked. "Is there a hole in the wall?" he asked cynically. "I guess not." Yamcha said. "Can we get off the topic of me and Bulma?" Vegeta asked. Everyone nodded and went back to eating their breakfast. Then Bulma came down. "Hi guys. What's up with the straight faces?" "Nothing." Vegeta said. He finished his breakfast and stood up. "Where are you going?" Bulma asked. He walked up to her and kissed her gently. "What was that for?" "I heard what you mumbled." Vegeta whispered. Bulma stared at him. "You did?" "Well not really but I could tell." Vegeta said. "Did you mean it?" Bulma blushed and sat down. "We were talking about you two getting married." Yamcha said. "Vegeta blushed." "You were? Why?" Bulma asked. "Because I asked him if you guys were talking about it." Yamcha said. "Why would you think that?" Bulma asked. She looked at Vegeta as if he said anything. "I didn't say anything." Vegeta said once he realised that she was looking at him. "Then why would you think that?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "I didn't. Yamcha asked me." "Why did you think that, Yamcha?" Bulma asked, switching her look from Vegeta to Yamcha. "Because I thought that after everything, you two would have wanted to." Yamcha said. "I don't think that we're ready for that." Vegeta said. "You don't?" Bulma asked. Vegeta bent over her and put his mouth to her ear. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "Are you trying to get us married?" Bulma turned and looked at him. "At least it would keep you here." Bulma whispered back. Vegeta paused and stared at her. "Earth to Vegeta!" Yamcha said. Vegeta stopped his gaze and looked at him. "Yeah." "Never mind. You were just in a world of your own." Yamcha said. "Bulma, do you mind if I take you from your breakfast for a while?" Vegeta asked. "I guess." She said before Vegeta pulled her away. "Why did you say that?" "Because you are welcome here. You make it sound as if you really do want to leave." Bulma said. Then she stared at him. "Are you thinking of leaving?" "I was." Vegeta said, looking down. "But you can't." Bulma said. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want Vegeta to go. "My family will miss you too much." "What about you?" Vegeta asked, surprisingly sincere. "I would too." Bulma said. "You make it sound as if you don't act anymore." "I do. I would miss you as a friend. I'm shocked that you would think about leaving." "You'd have to get used to it if I hadn't changed my mind." Vegeta said with a smile on his face. "You're staying?" Bulma asked. "I couldn't leave my mate." Vegeta said. "Let's go back."  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(  
  
  
  
Vegeta decides to leave in the next chapter. It was a hard decision, but it's what he has to do. He gets a lecture from his 'replacement of a conscience.'  
  
Gohan's Gal. 


	8. Chapter 7

Key: 'Vegeta's and others thoughts.' Vegeta's Mate. ~Vegeta's mate thing in his head. ~ Chapter Six. The Club.  
  
The hours passed and Vegeta found himself at a club. He had had a lot of drinks.  
  
'What am I doing here?' he thought. Then he heard familiar voices coming through the door.  
  
"It's a pity that Vegeta isn't even here. I mean we did plan this for him." Said a female voice that was really sad.  
  
"Well he shouldn't have said that." said another female.  
  
"But it is his birthday." Said the first. She looked around and Vegeta realised that it was Bulma.  
  
"Damn it!" he groaned. He stood up from the bar and paid for his drinks and then he started to move away casually with hope that they didn't see him. He noticed Goku prick up. "Damn, Kakarot sensed me."  
  
"Y'know guys, I don't think we have to worry about Vegeta not being here. I can sense him."  
  
"Are you sure it's him?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Krillin said when he finally realised it too. He looked around and saw him. "Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma saw him and went over to him.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I heard you talking about you planning this for me. What's that about?"  
  
"It was to be a surprise birthday party, but I guess you found out without us taking you here. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, happily.  
  
"I have no idea." Vegeta said, truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I came here accidentally."  
  
"Now that you're here, we can have your party." Bulma said.  
  
"Fine then." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a table with everyone else.  
  
"Have you had any drinks yet?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Vegeta answered.  
  
'Why is everyone being so nice to me?' he thought.  
  
"I think I won't have any more for now." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well at least you haven't started any fights." Yamcha said, hopeful.  
  
"I tied not to." Vegeta said. Bulma pulled him away from the others.  
  
"Why did you go away again?" she asked.  
  
"I thought that you were still mad at me."  
  
"You saved me. I couldn't be mad at you."  
  
"But everyone else probably was. I didn't mean to hurt you before." Vegeta said.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that anyway. I'm sorry."  
  
"I shouldn't have told you about that thing that my parents said to me."  
  
"Were you serious when you said that thing about it hurting you too?" Bulma asked, making Vegeta pause and blush.  
  
"I, uh."  
  
"It was that mate thing, wasn't it?"  
  
"You make it sound like that is the only part of me that feels for another."  
  
"So you did mean it."  
  
"Did it come out that way? It wasn't meant to."  
  
"Right." Bulma said, doubtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're lying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I really think you said that thing without that mate thing."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Can you please say something that doesn't result in a question?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
"Now you're doing it on purpose."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"There's no reason to act like a toddler."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Well, your opinion of a toddler is different to mine."  
  
"That's because you haven't seen Saiyan toddlers."  
  
"I have seen Gohan."  
  
"But Kakarot didn't know that he was a Saiyan back then." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"I think we better get back."  
  
"Kay." Vegeta said. They walked back and ordered some drinks, which wasn't too good for Vegeta as he had already had some and was border lining drunk and sober. After two beers, he was drunk and getting on everyone's nerves.  
  
"Vegeta, I think you better go home." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I would, but which way is home?" Vegeta asked a little tipsy.  
  
"How many beers have you had?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know. There's too many numbers in my head, huh." Vegeta said. He fell off his seat and laughed.  
  
"I so don't want to see him when he gets back." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Any tips on getting him sober again?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"At least he's having fun." Bulma said. Vegeta was now dancing.  
  
"Hey, Bulma. Why don't you dance with him? It could settle him down a bit." Krillin suggested.  
  
"What?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"It could calm him down." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"You're on his side?"  
  
"You're Vegeta's mate." Goku added. Bulma moaned and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hello. Do I know you?" Vegeta asked when she got to him.  
  
~WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ~  
  
'Huh?'  
  
~She's your mate. Hello! ~ Vegeta's mate thingy said. Then Vegeta started to get sober and he stopped dancing. His mate thing made him sober.  
  
"How the hell did that just work?" Krillin wondered out loud when he saw Vegeta settle down. "I just said it to get them back together."  
  
"What just happened?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You were drunk." Bulma answered. "You were dancing and having a lot of fun."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma said. "Believe it our not, you were."  
  
"Did I say anything that could have really ruined my reputation?"  
  
"No, but what would have you said to ruin it?"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Stop lying to me."  
  
"I'm not." Vegeta said.  
  
"Right." Bulma said, dimly.  
  
"I am right." Vegeta said. He walked off and sat back down and Bulma kept dancing.  
  
"What just happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Never mind, Kakarot." Vegeta said.  
  
"But I am minding." Goku said.  
  
"Well, don't."  
  
"Why don't you dance with Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked bitterly.  
  
"Because she's you're mate." Krillin said. "Go on. How much harm can it do?"  
  
"You have no idea." Vegeta mumbled. Chi-Chi stood up and pulled Vegeta off his seat. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking you to Bulma."  
  
"I could blast your head off right now."  
  
"But you wont. I have a stronger Saiyan watching us." Bulma said. She dragged him to Bulma. "My friend, you have a mate to dance with." She said to Bulma who blushed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I mean we have decided that you're to dance with Vegeta."  
  
"I didn't decide it." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Go on. You two will be dancing by the end of this night." Chi-Chi said. She dragged Vegeta in front of Bulma, who blushed as red as a tomato.  
  
"I've never danced before." Vegeta said.  
  
"You have too. You did when you were drunk." Chi-Chi argued.  
  
"I've never danced with someone before."  
  
"Pu-lease! Just dance like you were when you was drunk."  
  
"But I can't remember that."  
  
"Oh, well." Chi-Chi said before walking back. Vegeta started to turn around.  
  
"They want us to get back together." Bulma said, making Vegeta turn back.  
  
"We were never together."  
  
"What would my parents say?"  
  
"They'd kick me out."  
  
"Exactly. Just do this if you want to stay." Bulma said. He walked over to her and she started to dance. He too started to everyone's surprise.  
  
"What did you do?" Goku asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"I have no idea." She honestly said.  
  
"Whatever it was, it worked." Krillin said. He then looked around to find Yamcha. "Have you guys seen Yamcha anywhere?"  
  
"No. I think he found his girlfriend." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Come on, Chi-Chi. Lets dance." Goku said. He pulled her from her seat and onto the dance floor. Krillin was all alone. He left. Goku noticed this, but Krillin simply waved. After three hours, everyone decided to go home.  
  
"Bye, Bulma." Chi-Chi said when Goku flew off with her.  
  
"Bye, guys." Bulma said as Vegeta took off.  
  
"Why did you make me do that?" Vegeta asked Bulma once they were home.  
  
"Because. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."  
  
"Did you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes. I like dancing."  
  
"You're as bad as this thing that I have that replaces my conscience that I don't have."  
  
"Is that the 'I'll go gaga for my mate,' thing?"  
  
"You really are annoying. I'm going to bed." Vegeta said. Bulma and his 'extra conscience' had gotten the better of him. He got changed in the bathroom while Bulma changed in the bedroom. He walked out just as Bulma was putting her top on. "Ahh! I think I'm blind now." He said as he ran back into the bathroom.  
  
"You pervert!" she yelled, throwing a shoe at the door.  
  
"I didn't mean it." Vegeta said. He was taking cover behind the door.  
  
"You should have told me that you were coming out. I could have told you to stay inside. I'm dressed now."  
  
"Are you sure? That bad experience is enough for one day." He said, walking out.  
  
"You probably liked the view."  
  
"Are you really that twisted?"  
  
"You're the one that perved."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Well, not on purpose." Vegeta said. He crawled into bed.  
  
"Yamcha and his girlfriend is staying here tonight so no more blowing things up, by the way, we got the shower redone, or laughing like last night." Cindy said.  
  
"Kay." Bulma said. She got into bed.  
  
"I'll try not to." Vegeta said. "Why the hell is Yamcha staying here? Why can't he go back to his own place with his girlfriend?" he asked Bulma.  
  
"Because he'd have to fly."  
  
"Or is it more of you wanting a bodyguard just in case I feel like punching something?"  
  
"No. You know that we always let him stay here when he gets a new girlfriend."  
  
"Okay then." Vegeta said. He turned so his back faced Bulma and tried to sleep. After ten minutes, he and Bulma fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next chapter is about Vegeta thinking about leaving and Bulma's feelings almost being shown. Gohan's Gal. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, R-Charlie, Sana, Cats Angel 253 and RJ. You rule. I will continue writing. Hey, Check out some of my other stories, Kay? Cool. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Key: 'Vegeta's and others thoughts.' Vegeta's Mate. ~Vegeta's mate thing in his head. ~ Chapter Seven. Vegeta's Decision.  
  
Bulma finished her breakfast and walked out to the workshop where she found her dad working on a space ship, similar to the one that Vegeta arrived in.  
  
"It looks just like my old one." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"It's meant to. And it's meant to work just like it."  
  
"How come you never told me about it? I could have made it with ease."  
  
"Because. Dad and I wanted to finish it by ourselves." Bulma said.  
  
"I wish you did tell me. I really could have helped you."  
  
"Hi, guys." Bulma's father said. "This is what I've been working on ever since you decided to stay here, Vegeta."  
  
"It's very good." Vegeta said as he inspected it. "Why did you make it?"  
  
"I thought that maybe you guys might need another one just in case you have to use the Namekian Dragon Balls again." Vegeta looked inside.  
  
'It looks like I should be able to use it to.'  
  
~Don't think like that. You have to stay here with your mate. ~  
  
'I know I do, but I also have to beat Kakarot.'  
  
~Kakarot or mate. Mate or Kakarot. Kinda hard, isn't it? ~  
  
'Don't do that to me. I have to go.'  
  
~No you don't. You should stay with Bulma. ~  
  
'Shut up. I don't have to stay with her. She can take about a year without me.'  
  
~She might go back with Yamcha. Do you really want that? ~  
  
'No, but.'  
  
~I told you! You love her. ~  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
~Yes you do. Why else would you have second thoughts about leaving her? ~  
  
'I wasn't thinking about leaving her. I was thinking about leaving this planet.' Vegeta thought. Then Bulma walked in.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah. I could steer it."  
  
"But you aren't. You'd fly away."  
  
"I told you that I wouldn't." Vegeta said, turning to Bulma.  
  
"I think you're lying."  
  
"Trust me. I know that's a lot coming from a Saiyan, but try it."  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it."  
  
"You, guys. I haven't finished yet so can you leave?" asked dr. Briefs.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said. She and Vegeta got out of the ship and walked back into the house.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Vegeta asked her. Then Yamcha walked in.  
  
"I think I'll leave now." He said.  
  
"Kay, bye." Vegeta said, as if he was in a rush.  
  
"C-ya." Bulma said. Yamcha walked outside and saw a lady jogging past. He pretended that he was jogging and caught up to her.  
  
"Womaniser." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"It's his job." Bulma said.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"No idea. Want to see if there's any pancakes left?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta said. They walked over to the table to see the maid dumping the leftovers in the bin.  
  
"Well there goes that idea." Bulma whined. "I'll go find a board game." She walked into the hallway and opened a cupboard that was filled with games. "Trouble, Scrabble, Twister, hey Twister should be fun." She said, grabbing it out of the cupboard.  
  
"Twister? What the hell is Twister?" Vegeta asked. He picked up the box and looked at it.  
  
"It's where you need more then two players and you have to spin this thingy and the players who are on the plastic have to do as the spinner says." Bulma said, rather unsure making Vegeta even more confused. "I'll go get a maid to be the spinner."  
  
Seconds later, Bulma had a maid. She told her what to do and they started to play. Soon, Vegeta and Bulma were stretched out everywhere.  
  
"You do this for fun?" Vegeta asked. He had one hand under his back, one hand by his foot and both feet near each other.  
  
"It's better when you're drunk." Bulma laughed. She was like Vegeta.  
  
"Right hand, blue." Called the maid. The only blues remaining were on the other side of the plastic. Bulma could barely reach and Vegeta fell down with a thump.  
  
"Vegeta fell." Bulma said. She then fell and started to laugh.  
  
"That wasn't fair." Vegeta said. "The closest blue was by you."  
  
"Not my fault." Bulma argued.  
  
"Are you playing again, miss?"  
  
"No. You may put it away now." Bulma said to the maid. She and Vegeta got up and walked around again.  
  
"Now what do you want to do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well at least I'm not the only one. There used to be so much to do. Now we just walk around."  
  
"Hey, guys." Cindy said. "You two look bored."  
  
"We are." Bulma said.  
  
"You guys are bored of each other already?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then how would you put it?" Cindy asked.  
  
"We just can't think of anything to do." Bulma said. "We played Twister and Vegeta didn't even find that fun."  
  
"I lost."  
  
"So what? I lose all the time. It doesn't mean that I have to ruin it for everyone else."  
  
"I ruined it for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's what you just said." Vegeta argued.  
  
"You two argue a lot for mates." Cindy said.  
  
"Well two Saiyans are worse. They'd blow up their house." Vegeta said.  
  
"You already started on the shower." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Stop mumbling." Vegeta said, turning to her. "It's hard to understand you."  
  
"Did you ever think that I didn't want you to hear me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. What would you want to keep a secret?"  
  
"You have no idea." Bulma mumbled again.  
  
"You did it again." Vegeta said.  
  
"I meant it." Bulma said aloud.  
  
"So you do it to tick me off and then get mad because I point it out. The female race will always confuse me." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his hands and made him hug her and then kissed him. "And you want a kiss after." He said once they parted.  
  
"Of course I do. Who do you think I am? Someone who you can understand?" Bulma asked, smartly. "I'll never get you."  
  
"Please, not in font of me." Cindy said. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other and Vegeta grabbed Bulma and tipped her back so he was leaning over her and kissed her. "You just did that in spite of me, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma said once she was standing upright again.  
  
"Typical." Cindy said. She walked off.  
  
"You liked that, didn't you?" Vegeta asked Bulma when Cindy was out of sight.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"So are you trying to tell me that you preferred Yamcha, the womaniser, to me, Vegeta, your mate?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh, well."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"You liked it too." Bulma snapped.  
  
"I never said that I didn't." Vegeta said. Bulma blushed. "But I never said that I did."  
  
"Jerk." Bulma said. She turned away from him and crossed her arms.  
  
"There's no reason to be mad. I have no one to compare you with so I don't know."  
  
"So now you're saying that if you had experience then you would be able to tell me if you liked it."  
  
"N, no." Vegeta stumbled at his words.  
  
"If you ask me, that sounded like a 'I did really like that. Do it again'." Bulma teased.  
  
"It could have." Bulma blushed again. "You so want to again."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes you do." Vegeta teased. Then Cindy came around the corner carrying a huge package.  
  
"What are you two squawking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Bulma said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was that about, Vegeta?" Cindy asked.  
  
"What was what about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You rolled your eyes." Cindy said.  
  
"No I didn't. You're imagining things." Vegeta lied.  
  
"Whatever. Vegeta, do you mind taking this to Bulma's father?" Cindy asked, piling it onto Vegeta.  
  
"Guess I have no choice." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Now who's the mumbler?" Bulma taunted.  
  
"Really funny." Vegeta scowled. He walked out to the workshop and put it down by the ship. He looked at it and thought.  
  
'When will I go?' he thought before Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hi. Stop looking at it. I can't help but feel that you're going to leave soon."  
  
"You should stop worrying. My extra conscience wouldn't let me go without you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well you better not leave with me." Bulma said.  
  
"That means that I'm not leaving."  
  
"Good. Now let's get back inside, it's nearly time for lunch."  
  
"Okay." Vegeta said. He looked back at the ship.  
  
"Stop it. I don't want you to go and you just told me that you wouldn't."  
  
'I really don't want to leave either.' Vegeta thought. He caught up with Bulma.  
  
"Stop it." Bulma said again.  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"You thought about it again."  
  
"Can you read my mind?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You are thinking that you want to kiss me again."  
  
"No. Why would I want to do that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because you would probably want to get rid of Yamcha who is right in front of us." Bulma said.  
  
"Hi, guys." Yamcha said.  
  
"Hi." Vegeta said, weakly.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
In the next chapter, Vegeta gives Bulma a life changing present, a little purple-haired boy and then leaves. It's the last chapter and it's kinda sweet.  
  
Gohan's Gal. 


	10. Chapter 9

Key: 'Vegeta's and others thoughts.' Vegeta's Mate. ~Vegeta's mate thing in his head. ~ Chapter Seven. Vegeta's Leave.  
  
Yamcha left after he talked about how he was rejected by the jogger.  
  
"I thought he'd never leave." Vegeta whined.  
  
"Don't say that. He was just told to get lost by someone who he fancied. You wouldn't like that, would you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been told to get lost by the person I fancy yet." Vegeta said.  
  
"You fancy someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Who you fancy."  
  
"I don't fancy anyone."  
  
"But you just said that you haven't been told by the person you fancy." Bulma pointed out.  
  
"I did?" Vegeta asked. He blushed and stormed in front of her.  
  
"Slow down." Bulma said. She had to run to catch up to him. "Tell me who. Who's the girl?"  
  
"You won't want to know."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I thought you said that Saiyans would be killed if they liked anyone but your mate."  
  
"I don't like anyone so I won't get killed."  
  
"But you just said so."  
  
"Who's to say I don't fancy my mate?" Vegeta asked. He then flew off while Bulma stood there speechless.  
  
"What did you just say?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta thought about what he just said.  
  
'Did I just say that?'  
  
~Uh, huh. ~  
  
'Great. I can have a conversation with someone when I'm all alone. Are you happy in listening to my thoughts?'  
  
~Yeah. ~  
  
'Jerk.'  
  
~Why are you calling me a jerk? I answered your question. ~  
  
'So.'  
  
~What would have you done if I said no? ~  
  
'I would have asked you why you listened.'  
  
~Because I had nothing else to do. ~  
  
'Goodbye.' Vegeta thought. Then he thought about what he was going to do about leaving. 'What will I do? I can't leave her after that. I know she didn't really tell me, but I told her in a strange way. Maybe she didn't understand me. I hope she didn't.'  
  
Vegeta returned hours later.  
  
"What did you say before?"  
  
"I said that I like you." Vegeta said. He and Bulma blushed.  
  
"Do you mean it in a friend way or a mate way?"  
  
"Um, a mate way." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bulma stumbled. Vegeta nodded his head. Bulma walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess I'm the same."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma answered. Then she started to blush.  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta!" called Cindy. "Dinner's ready!" Vegeta and Bulma took each other's hand and walked to Cindy in the kitchen. They sat down at the table and started to talk while eating. "You two seem more friendlier then usual." Cindy pointed out. "Is Bulma pregnant?"  
  
"No." Bulma said blushing.  
  
"Are you two getting married?"  
  
"No." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then why are you acting so strange?"  
  
"We aren't." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay then." Cindy said. Vegeta stood up and walked away after he finished. He went upstairs to his bedroom where he started to pack his Saiyan armour in a bag.  
  
~What are you doing? She told you that she loves you. You can't leave now. You even confessed your love for her. ~  
  
'I know, but I need to train.'  
  
~Think of everything that she's done for you. You can't leave her. ~  
  
'I understand but they'll need me when the androids attack. I can return after a year.'  
  
~Do you think she'll want you back after you ditch her? ~  
  
'I don't know. I hope so.' Vegeta thought. He put the stuff under his bed just as Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Vegeta said. He sat on the bed and hoped that Bulma didn't see him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta said.  
  
"We have dessert."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Bavarian Cheesecake." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay." Vegeta said. He walked back downstairs and sat at the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking."  
  
"It better not be about leaving again."  
  
"It isn't." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I want to give you a present."  
  
"Why would you want to get me a present?"  
  
"Because you've been so nice to me and let me stay here."  
  
"It isn't because of our conversation later, is it?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"What is it?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"You don't even know what a secret is."  
  
"I do to." Vegeta snapped. He started on his dessert. After he finished, he sat down on the couch and started to watch a movie. Bulma joined him minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You seem different since these last minutes."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Strange." Vegeta said.  
  
"You're keeping something from me."  
  
"Why would I? I tried to tell you everything, or would you want to hear more of my painful stories?"  
  
"No. I don't like hearing about them. I don't like hearing about your pain."  
  
"It was really painful. It was really hard to stand."  
  
"Why did they do that to you?"  
  
"Because I was there."  
  
"I don't think anyone is that bad."  
  
"Well people are."  
  
"You better not be." Bulma said.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Were you ever?"  
  
"I was occasionally."  
  
"I didn't want a yes to that."  
  
"Well that's what you got." Vegeta said.  
  
"You're different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You seem nastier."  
  
"That isn't possible, is it?" Vegeta asked her. He looked at her. "I thought I was the meanest there could be."  
  
"What are you getting me?" Bulma asked, trying to change the subject from Vegeta the bad to Vegeta the present-giver.  
  
"I told you before, I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes you can. I'm your mate and you aren't meant to keep secrets from me."  
  
"Fine then, follow me." Vegeta grunted. He got up and walked up to the bedroom.  
  
"What's in here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer. He turned to her and picked her up. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. He laid her on the bed and kissed her.  
  
Hours later, Vegeta woke up to see Bulma asleep and resting her head on his chest. There was a light orange glow coming from the scar on her bottom lip. He kissed her and the glow disappeared. Vegeta got up and got dressed into Saiyan armour and got the bag that he packed earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vegeta whispered to Bulma. She tossed in her sleep and Vegeta left the room. He walked into the finished ship and took off. Hours later, Bulma woke up.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, still half asleep. She looked around and saw that he wasn't there. "Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma!" called her father from downstairs. Bulma got dressed and ran down to him.  
  
"Yeah, dad."  
  
"The ship is gone!"  
  
"The, ship, is, gone?" Bulma said in-between heaves. She knew that Vegeta had gone. She sat down on a chair and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" her father asked.  
  
"Vegeta's gone, too. He was thinking about going to train but he said he wouldn't go. He lied to me." Bulma answered.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"That's why he." Bulma thought out loud.  
  
"He what?"  
  
'He probably got me pregnant too. That was his present.' Bulma thought.  
  
Vegeta was in space, looking at Earth.  
  
~You left her! How could you? ~  
  
'I had too.'  
  
~No you didn't. You saw the orange glow. She's pregnant with your child. ~  
  
'I'm coming back in a year. By then, my child will be born.'  
  
~You love her and you never told her directly. You just said that you like her in a mate way. ~  
  
'I know. I do love her. I just hope that she will feel the same way in a years time.' Vegeta thought. He turned his face away from the Earth.  
  
"I love you, Bulma Briefs." He mumbled.  
  
_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_  
  
That's the end. I hoped you liked it. I think I might do a sequel called Bulma's Mate Returns. I understand that it sounds like it should be something created by George Lucas (the dude who created Star Wars,) but I think it could be about Bulma not wanting Vegeta back for a while, but then she does and then Goku communicating to Vegeta through King Kai so then Vegeta has Goku and his replacement of a conscience in his thoughts. Review me, or e-mail me a jessihamilton@hotmal.com if you want it.  
  
Gohan's Gal. 


End file.
